


Who Would Of Thought?

by SmokingThemOutBasements



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingThemOutBasements/pseuds/SmokingThemOutBasements
Summary: Nick and Zak have been happily together for four years, but then a surprise Zak never expected happen.





	1. Prologue

It all began at a wedding. Nick had gone to his college friends wedding that he truly didn't want to go to. Veronique had insisted on attending since she wanted to met her long time boyfriend's friends. She also just wanted to give Nick the hint that she was waiting for him to propose. 

It was boring for Nick. He never really liked Fred. He was the typical frat boy yet he was now getting married which was odd. The only entertaining thing of the wedding was Aaron who was the photographer. 

Then he saw him. He couldn't take his eyes off the raven haired man. He was DJing and there was something about the man that interested Nick. 

While Veronique was in the bathroom he walked up to Aaron. He tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. 

"Hey bro. What's up?" Aaron asked. 

"You know who that is?" Nick pointed at the mystery man who was taking a sip from a glass that most likely was filled with alcohol. 

"I don't know. I'm just taking pictures" Nick sighed as his friend walked away. 

Veronique still wasn't back from the restroom so Nick decided to take a chance. He walked through the dancing couples to be by the booth. 

"Hey" the man said as he moved the headphone from his left ear. "You have a request?" 

"Uh no" Nick was so distracted by his blue eyes. They were just so stunning. He could get lost in them forever. 

"Is there a problem?" He asked.

"No" Nick laughed awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry. I'll just go" Nick stated to walk away but was stopped.

"I'm Zak" Nick turned around and looked at the man. "Thought that might be why you came over for"

"I'm Nick" They shook hands and Nick didn't know what to do. Something about Zak's stare gets his palms to sweat. 

"Well it's nice to meet you, Nick. I think your girlfriend is looking for you" Zak said smiling. 

"My what?" Zak pointed and Nick turned to see Veronique looking around for him. "Oh yeah" He knows he should walk away but he just couldn't. 

"You should go have a seat. The first dance is gonna happen soon" Zak told him. 

"Yeah. Okay. It was nice talk to you" Zak smiled and nodded his head. Nick walked away feeling like a complete idiot. 

"Do you know him?" Veronique said to Nick as they sat down.

"No. I was just talking to him since Aaron is busy" That was partially true. Nick didn't know the other half of the truth since he didn't know himself. He didn't take his eyes off Zak the whole night and Veronique took note of it.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nick was sitting by himself while his girlfriend went to talk to the bride. He was so tired. He had to be friendly to people he used to call friends. He just wanted to go home.

"You could of just bought me a drink" Nick turned around to see Zak. 

"It's an open bar" Nick stated. 

"True" The shorter man sat down next to Nick. "I just couldn't help but notice you staring at me the whole night" 

Nick laughed nervously which amused Zak for some reason. "Yeah?" 

"Yeah" Zak smiled and Nick wanted to make him smile all the time. "So how do you know the married couple?" 

"Uh, I went to college with Fred. I was honestly surprised when I got an invite to this thing" 

"Yeah. You seemed out of your comfort zone here" Zak said. 

"I don't enjoy weddings. They just seem so stupid. Spending all this money for just one ridiculous night. I get that you're gonna be with this person the rest of your life, but is it necessary to do all these stupid traditions" Zak smiled as he listened to Nick rant.

"I feel the same way. Weddings are pretty dumb yet I need them to make money"

"I thought you would be getting job offers left and right. I mean we're in Vegas" Nick said. 

"Yeah. It's actually a lot harder then you would think. I don't even want to do this for a living" Zak told him. 

"What do you want to do then?" Nick asked. 

"I don't know. I mean no one ever really knows what they want to do. It's always one thing then another" Nick nodded in perfect agreement. 

"I totally get what you're saying. I went through all kinds of jobs till I realized cinematography is what I love" 

"You work on movies?" Zak was surprised. He didn't think that would be the man's career. 

"Yeah. Well short films. Nothing special" Nick felt a little embarrassed. He didn't really think his work was that great. 

"I bet they're something special" Nick got lost in Zak's ocean blue eyes once again. No one really thought his work was greet, not even V. It was nice that someone likes his work even though he hasn't watch any. 

"Hey babe" Nick snapped out of his thoughts and looked to his right to see Veronique sitting down. "You are?" She looked directly at Zak.

"No one. It was nice talking to you, Nick. Here" He pulled out his wallet and handed Nick a business card. "I hardly give my card away, but just in case you two have an event. Have a nice night"

Nick watched as the stunning man walked away, completely ignoring his girlfriend going on about God knows what. 

Later that week he called Zak and, to this day, he's glad he made that choice.


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey" Zak heard through a sleep haze. He kept his eyes closed since he had a late night. "Babe, you gotta get up" 

Zak reluctantly opened his eyes to see chocolate brown eyes staring back at him. "Did you already go to the gym?" Zak asked as he buried his face in the pillow.

"Yeah and I already showered" Nick told him. 

"I wanted to shower with you though" Zak rolled onto his back and reached to hold Nick's hand. Nick smiled at the adorable pout on Zak's face.

"I know but I thought you would want to sleep in a little more since we were up late" Nick informed him.

"I know. I hate researching" The two had stayed up looking up all the info they can find about their next lockdown location, Preston Castle. 

"Well" Nick moved closer to Zak to softly kiss him. "I'll order room service while you shower" 

"Mmm" Zak hummed into the kiss and smiled. "I knew I loved you for a reason"

"Because I get you food?" 

"Yeah" Zak couldn't help but smile as Nick shoved him playfully. 

"You jerk" Nick said. Zak pushed the younger man down to straddle him. 

"I also love you for being so sweet" Zak kissed his boyfriend's lips. "And sexy" another kiss. "and so nice" another kiss. "Did I mention sexy?" 

Nick smiled and tilted his head. "I think you may have" he sat up so Zak was sitting in his lap. Nick kissed the stunning man as he had his hands on Zak's ass. Zak broke the kiss to pull Nick's shirt over his head. He rest his hands on the other man's strong chest as they kept making out. Zak started to unbutton Nick's pants when there was a knock at the door. 

Zak growled with frustration as he broke the kiss to yell, "We're busy!" Nick took the opportunity to kiss and bite at his boyfriend's neck.

"Dude, let me in" Aaron said from behind the door. 

"Go away!" Zak shouted and then moaned since Nick found his sweet spot. 

"We're leaving in an hour" Aaron told them as he kept knocking. Nick gave up on trying to kiss Zak since he knew the mood was killed. 

Zak sighed and pouted as he rested his face in the crook of the younger man's neck. "It's like we have a fucking kid" 

"Yeah, but our child would be smaller and cute" Nick smiled as he thought about the image. He hardly ever did since Zak never mentioned kids. He knew that his boyfriend never liked settling down thanks to his mom. She had told him about how her son never wanted to get married and be in a serious relationship, but things changed. The two had been together for almost 4 years and Zak always says that it's forever. Nick still worried a little that Zak would change his mind. 

"Well you deal with Aaron while I shower" Zak softly kissed Nick's lips before getting off him. 

"I'll order room service"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The guys had been in the Preston Castle for a few hours in complete darkness and already got a lot of activity. They were hearing noises and screams. Everything was going really well. They knew it was gonna be a good episode. 

They were heading up the staircase to go get the camera set up in Anna Corbin's room when there was a noise behind them. 

"Oh my god" Zak said. 

"No, Zak look" Nick pointed leading down the stairs. "There is something right behind me. Right here"

"Who's here with us? Come over here right now" Nick called out. "I know you're here" he started walking trying to find the spirit. 

"Wait. Where you goin?" Zak asked his boyfriend. At the same time there was a noise at the other end of the hallway. "What was that Aaron?" He asked.

"I don't know" Aaron was honestly confused. He didn't know if he should follow Nick or go look for what made that sound. 

The three of them headed downstairs as Nick kept trying to figure out what was going on. "I know you're leading us down here. I'm just trying to figure out why" 

All of a sudden, the younger man felt a present around him. Zak immediately felt it as well and they were trying to document it as Aaron filmed.

"My calf is really burning" Aaron said. 

"Let me see" Zak turned on his light as Aaron pulled his pant leg up. There was two scratches and Zak can see the third one forming. Aaron then began to freak out so Zak was trying to calm him down. Once Aaron was calm they continued on investigating.

Nick turned and looked at Zak who was holding his camera."I think- I swear if anything happens. I'm not getting a good feeling" 

"I know" Zak nodded his head.

"If anything happens you know what to do" 

"I know. I know" Zak said comforting. They always had a plan if one of the two got possessed. The other could always get them out. 

"I'm shaking" Aaron said.

"Don't say that. They can hear you" Zak said. He didn't want anything to bad to happen 

Zak walked into Anna Corbin's room and call out to her. He put his hands on his face as he felt something uncomfortable around him. Soon after he heard a female voice right behind him.

"You know what I just thought of. I feel something and they want us out of here" Nick said to Aarons camera. 

"Nick, babe, I don't know what's wrong with me. Fuck. I don't even want you to film this right now" 

"Alright. I'll stop" both of them kept filming

"We can't leave this area" Nick kept saying. 

"There's something here. There's something inside me" Zak told them as he was pacing.

"What do you mean?" Nick tried to figure out what his boyfriend meant. 

"I don't fucking know! Fucking look at me babe!" 

"You left her flowers" Earlier that day Zak left flowers downstairs for Anna. Zak then, for some reason, started walking around not even looking through the camera screen.

"Where the hell is he going?" Aaron asked as he saw Zak leave. The two other investigators couldn't find the other man at all.

"Zak, where are you?" Nick called out worried. "Zak"

"Where is he?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know. He just took off all of a sudden" Nick told him. "Zak" 

The two kept walking down the hallway. Nick turned to look into a room to see Zak. He was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room facing the doorway. 

"Jesus" Nick said scared. "What's going on with him?" He said to Aaron, who didn't respond. 

"Guys come in here" Zak said. Nick warily stepped into the room with Aaron close by. "This is um this is where Anna Corbin lived"

"You're weirding me out right now man" Aaron told him.

"Why?" Zak questioned.

"I don't know. You just seem different right now.

"You seem different" Zak said back. It came off as a a childish comeback. 

"Are you okay right now?" Nick asked.

"Hm" he said looking at the man.

"Are you okay right now?" Nick repeated

"I'm fine" Zak said.

"Do you feel good?" Nick questioned.

"Do I feel good?" Zak repeated the question.

"Yeah"

"Do I feel cool?" Zak repeated again then zoned out. "Yeah" 

"What happens if we went downstairs to the basement? Would you feel good down there?"

"No. You guys shouldn't go down there" 

"Why not?" 

"You guys will all get hurt if we go down there. We're safe up here, Nick"

"Anna, can you use Zak's body to come through and talk to us?" As Nick was talking Zak started tilting his head back and forth while humming.

"Can you tell us what happened to you?" Nick asked. Zak tilted his head back and laughed. 

"You think it's funny" he said looking at Anna. He knew he wasn't looking at his boyfriend. That wasn't his joyful laugh. 

"Nick will you do me a favor?" 

"Yeah. What's up?" 

"Will you go down to the closet area and get those flowers to bring up to Anna's room?

"Just with this camera? That's it?" 

"Yeah. Just run down there and grab the flowers from the closet" Nick looked at Aaron. "Just bring them up to Anna Corbin's room. This is where she wants them" 

"Oh my god. Okay"

"I'm gonna stay right by the door dude" Aaron told Nick. 

"I have a bad feeling about this" 

"Something's telling me not to go down there again" Zak said as the two were talking. "Just scream for us and we'll be down there"

"Just go quick"

"Don't open yourself up" 

"Woah, woah" Aaron said as Nick closed the door behind him. Aaron turned to look at Zak who was just staring at him. He couldn't help but think there was a woman behind his friend. He opened the door to see Nick wondering down the hallway to the stairs. He then turned slightly to see Zak in the doorway.

"You alright man?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine"

"Just step out of the hall- Step out of the room to see how you feel" 

"I'm not stepping out of the room" he said to Aaron. He then turned around and said, "I'll come back inside" Then he paused and said, "What?" He then turned to Aaron. "I think she's talking to me"

"Is he lost?" Zak went down the hall and waited at the top of the stairs. Nick was walking up with the flowers and saw Zak. 

Zak took the flowers from the younger man as the two started talking and looked at them. He then walked back to the room and set them down in the middle. "Alright Anna. Gonna leave those in here for you sweetie" 

He then turned on his flashlight and started walking down the hallway humming. Nick was filming as he watched him with a slight smile. 

"Nick" Aaron said. The man snapped out of his trace and turned around to look at him. "Dude something's wrong with him. He's like honestly creeping me out" 

Zak was singing and Nick turned to not see Zak anywhere. "Where did he go?" 

"I don't know dude" Aaron told him shrugging his shoulders. "They're gonna come unlock the doors soon though"

"Alright. Start packing up I'm gonna go look for him. Keep your camera rolling though" Nick told him.

"You keep yours rolling too. I'll call if I freak out" Nick nodded and headed down the hallway looking for his boyfriend. He walked down the hallway and kept looking in every room to look for the older man.

He looked into the room to see Zak laying in one of the beds. He was on his back staring at the ceiling. "Hey Zak" Nick said as he walked into the room. 

"Hey Nick. Come lay with me" Zak reached out his hand to touch Nick's leg.

"No babe. We have to pack up. The suns coming up and Aaron is already getting ready" Nick told him. Zak sighed and sat up. He grabbed the camera from Nick's hands and set it down on the small table next to the bed. He then grabbed Nick's hands to pull him closer. 

"Come on Nicky. Let's have some fun" Zak sedectivley suggested.

"That's not a very smart idea, Zak" Nick tried to pull away but the other man had a strong grip on him.

"Nick" The younger man looked down at Zak and got lost in his ocean eyes that he can still see through the dark. Something took over him and he bent down to kiss Zak. Zak kissed back biting and licking the other man's lips. He laid down on the bed again, but this time he pulled Nick to be on top of him. Then everything was fuzzy for both of them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nick woke up to the sun coming through the window. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. He looked to his side to see Zak's muscular back. He couldn't remember anything from last night. He doesn't remember leaving the Preston Castle or coming to the hotel. Not even what him and Zak did because he knows they had to have had sex since Zak's hair was a mess and they were both naked. He grabbed his phone to see it was noon. He saw he had a text from Aaron. 

From Aaron: You guy's really need to shut up and do I even want to know what language you two are talking in? And what's up with that chant you two did?

Nick looked at the messaged confused. He got out of the bed and saw three candles on the bedside table. He shook it off and walked into the bathroom. He showered and got dressed. He then looked at Zak. He wanted to know what Aaron was talking about. He lightly shook the sleeping man to wake up. "Zak, you gotta wake up"

"Hm" he opened his eyes and whined lightly. His head hurt so bad and he didn't know why. He sat up and looked at his boyfriend. "What the fuck happened last night?"

"I have no idea. Get dressed though. We have to get some breakfast before our flight" Zak showered and got dressed. The two held hands and walked out of the hotel. They walked down the street to the dinner close by. They got a table and Nick texted Aaron to met them up. 

"You guys ready to order?" the waitress asked.

"Yeah. I'll get the waffle platter" Zak told her. 

"I'll take the eggs and hashbrown platter" Nick handed her the menus and she walked away. 

"So what's the last thing you remember?" Nick asked the raven haired man.

"I remember us going to Anna Corbin's room and that's it" Zak told him.

"You got possessed by her. You scared Aaron. You scared me" he reach over the table to hold his hand. "I was scared I was gonna lose you" 

"You'll never lose me, Nick. Don't you remember? I'm yours forever" Zak told him.

Nick looked down at their hands and then back to Zak's face. Nick loved the man so much. He truthfully couldn't imagine Zak not in his life. 

"Can I ask you something?" Zak nodded his head with curious eyes. "How would you feel if I was to get down on-"

"Hey guys" Aaron said, not realizing that he interrupted something. "You guys must had a fun night" 

Aaron sat down next to Nick and called a waitress over to order. "Can you tell us what the fuck happened last night?" Zak said to his friend. 

"Well it was very interesting on my part. After you went wondering around the castle, Nick went looking for you. You two were gone for like an hour and we left the place. You guys were making out the whole way back to the hotel. You guys didn't even say a word to me before going into your room" Aaron told them. 

"You said something about us speaking a different language and a chant" Nick said. 

"Wait what?" Zak looked at them confused. 

"Yeah. It was a couple Latin words. I think. The whole chant thing was weird. I heard Nick say the name Cernunnos and Zak say the name Hathor. It was super weird" 

"No" Zak shook his head. "Those names are a god and goddess for new life and love" 

"Well it sounded like a lot of love going on in that room" Zak looked down at his cup of coffee blushing while Nick rubbed his forehead with embarrassment. 

"Definitely don't remember much" Nick murmured. 

"You don't think you two were possessed, do you?" Nick looked at Zak to see what he thought.

"Yeah" Zak said still looking at Nick. "We were. We had to been. We weren't ourselves" 

The three of them are their food and headed to the airport. They still had some places they need to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any ideas you have and thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 2

*Two Months Later*  
Nick had gotten home from taking Gracie for a run. He walked in expecting Zak to be in the kitchen making breakfast, but he wasn't. He took the leash off Gracie and went to give her food and water. He walked upstairs and looked in the main bedroom to see his boyfriend still in bed. It was odd since the older man usually was up by the time he was home from the gym or run. It was 10 a.m so he knew something was seriously wrong. He walked over and placed the back of his hand on the other man's forehead. He didn't have a fever so it much be something else. 

"Zak. Baby, wake up" Nick said softly while rubbing Zak's arm. Zak opened his eyes then closed them. Nick smiled since he always thought the other man looked so adorable when waking  up. 

"Move" Zak pushed Nick out of the way and ran to the bathroom. Nick winced as he heard Zak throwing up. Guess that was his answer. Zak had the stomach flu. He grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom. Zak was sitting next to the toilet with his head against the wall. Nick set the clothes on the counter and started the shower. He sat down next to Zak and reached out to hold his hand.

"You okay?" He asked. 

"I feel like shit. I don't know what I ate to feel like this" Zak told him.

"I don't know, babe. You should shower. It might make you feel better" Nick suggested.

"Thank you. You're the best" Zak moved close to the younger man to hug him. Nick kissed the top of his head. "I'll be downstairs"

Nick headed to the kitchen to make some soup for Zak. He heard his phone ring so he checked to see it was Aaron. 

"What's up man?" He said answering the phone.

"I was just checking to see if you guys are ready for our flight" Aaron said.

"Shit. Zak is sick so I might have to get another flight to met you out there" They were going to Georgia to a brewery that was very much haunted.

"Dude this is the only flight out there. The next one is next week. You have to take this flight" Aaron told him.

"Shit. Shit. Shit" Nick chanted. They were screwed. "I'll get Zak there, but don't complain if Zak pukes on you" 

"That sounds gross. He better not" Aaron whined.

"Not making any promises. Bye" Nick ended the call and ran upstairs. "Hey, babe. I forgot we have to get to the airport" 

"I know. You're lucky that the other night I packed our bags" Zak said pulling their suitcases out of the closet. 

"Let me get that" Nick went over and took the bags. 

"I'm fine, Nick. I think I just needed to throw up a little" Zak told him. 

"I'm still gonna worry" he kissed the older man's cheek as they walked out the door.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They had just got locked down and already there was noises upstairs. The three of them ran up there to investigate. They didn't get anything so they went back to base. Zak went on telling them about why a camera was gonna be in what room. 

The three of them went into the room and Zak took out his recorder to see if any voices would come through. 

"I'm Zak and this is Nick and Aaron. We're gonna be in here for awhile. Can you come and talk into this device in my hand?" Zak started to feel extremely cold. "I feel really cold" Zak then doubled over feeling sick. It felt like his insides where twisting. 

"Zak, you okay?" Nick asked worried. Zak stayed doubled over even as he felt the presence leave. He finally stood up straight and nodded his head.

"I'm fine. I'm gonna go over the tape" Zak rewind the recorder and hit play. He put it close to his ear to listen closely. "What the fuck" 

"What?" Nick asked. 

"Here listen" Zak played it back and waited for his boyfriend to hear the voice. 

"Did it say baby?" 

"Yeah. It sounded like a female too" 

"Nick" Zak's voice was laced with concern. The older man had his hands on the table and his head down. He turned to look at Aaron. "What's wrong with him?" 

"Nick, snap out of it! They're right behind you!" Zak pointed behind the other man's back. Nick looked up at Zak with dark eyes and quickly moved in front of the man. Zak jumped from how fast Nick moved, but kept his eyes focused on him. "Nick" Zak placed his hands on the taller man's shoulders since he was so close. "You need to snap out of it" 

Zak moved a hand to be on his cheek so he felt the man's stubble. "Nick, please snap out of it for me. You're scaring me" Aaron just kept filming as he watched his friends. 

Nick's eyes were still dark and his hand moved from his side to be on Zak's stomach. "Baby" Nick whispered. 

"Yeah. I'm right here. Come back to me" Zak told him in calming voice. 

"No. Baby" Zak followed Nick's stare to see he was looking at his hand that was still on his stomach. 

"What?" Zak said confused. 

"The ritual worked. We succeeded" Zak could feel Nick rubbing his stomach.

"What are you talking about? Nick?" Zak was freaking out now. He didn't know what the younger man was saying. Nick blinked and shook his head. His eyes were back to chocolate brown. He looked down to see his position. He pulled his hand away and took a few steps back from Zak. 

"What happened?" Nick asked confused. Zak was standing there frozen. "Zak" he took a step closer to the man but Zak put his hand out for Nick to stay back 

"No" was all Zak said.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Nick asked worried. He saw how his boyfriend was acting and was scared. 

"Oh my god" Zak quickly left the room and the two followed him. 

"Zak, tell me what's going on" Nick demanded. Zak was rummaging in his backpack till he pulled out a large leather bound book. Nick moved closer and so did Aaron. Nick realized it was the witchcraft book that Zak got while in Salem. He always brought it on lockdowns in case he needed to find some information. 

"Please tell me what's going on" Nick begged. 

Zak was turning the pages rapidly until he got to the page he wanted. He looked at it and turned to Aaron. "Did either Nick or I say these names that night we went to Preston Castle?" 

"Yeah. You guys did" Aaron confirmed once he looked over the writing. 

"Fuck" Zak said as he put the book down on the table. 

"Tell me what's going on right now, Zachary" Nick demanded. Aaron knew it was serious since Nick only used Zak's full name when he's frustrated. Zak was still looking at the book while one of his hands moved to his flat stomach. 

"Aaron can you go upstairs by yourself for awhile? Just call for us if something happens" Zak said still looking down.

"Alright" Aaron walked out and Nick watched him. 

"Are you gonna tell me now?" Nick asked. 

"We fucked up, Nick" Zak looked up at the younger man with tears in his eyes. 

"Hey. No. It's okay" he pulled the crying man into a hug since he always hated to see Zak cry. 

"No. We fuck up so bad, Nick" Zak said as he cried into Nick's shoulder. 

"Tell me what's wrong then. I can't help if you won't tell me" Nick said as he rubbed his back. 

Zak moved back and sat down. He turned to look at the screens to see Aaron was trying to get the spirits to speak. He then turned to look back at his boyfriend. "We were possessed that night at Preston" 

"I thought we had already established that?" Nick was truly confused.

"We did, but we didn't know the extent of the possession" Zak told him. "I think you got possessed by the same thing upstairs" 

"So you're saying that this entity is following me" Zak nodded his head. "That's nothing new" 

"The new thing is that we had did a ritual that night. One that some satanic worshipers have done and never succeeded" 

Nick was still confused. "Okay. I just still don't understand. We put up with this shit all the time" 

"Apparently we succeeded" Nick looked at him with wide eyes. If several people failed it must be something difficult. "You said upstairs we succeeded and we'll have to check tomorrow if we did" 

"Wait, what was the ritual?" Nick asked. Zak stood up and grabbed the book and turned it to the page. He handed it to Nick who read it carefully. Once he finished he looked up at Zak with scared eyes. 

"You're bring the devil back to earth" 

"What!" They turned to see Aaron standing in the doorway with complete shook. "Tell me you guys are joking" Aaron begged. 

Zak shook his head and Nick looked back at the book. He now understood why there was candles on the bedside that day. He didn't even think Zak could get pregnant. He knew some men in the world could but he never knew his boyfriend was one of them. Nick sorta wished he found out a different way.

"So how exactly are you bringing the demon back to earth?" Aaron asked. Zak just pointed at his stomach making Aaron look at him with shook. "No fucking way!" 

"Yeah. I'm carrying the demons spawn" Zak stood there crossing his arms. 

"Wow. Thanks babe" Nick sarcastically said. 

"What? It's true" 

"You don't know for sure. The baby could be fine. He or she wouldn't be something dark. They can be perfectly health" he stood up to rest his hands on Zak's perfect hips. "Think about it, babe. A little you running around" 

Nick saw Zak's adorable smile as he looked down to hid it. Zak moved his hands to be on Nick's shoulder as he said, "I'd rather want a little you" 

Nick smiled since he was glad the other didn't get upset. "I'd prefer a little you, but I would just be happy for our child" 

"So we're doing this?" Zak looked into Nick's eyes nervous. "We're gonna take this risk" 

"When do we not take risks?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any ideas you may have and thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick and Zak were in the doctors office waiting. Zak was sitting on the examining table while Nick was standing by the window. They had gotten home a week ago and got the soonest appointment they could get. 

"Hello Zak. How has everything been?" His doctor said once walking in. 

"I've been sorta good. This is my boyfriend Nick" Zak introduced. 

"Nice to meet you" The doctor said shaking Nick's hand. "So Zak, what made you want to come in today?" 

"Well uh" Zak looked at Nick nervous. He didn't know what to tell his doctor. 

"At work we were noticed of Zak's health" Nick told him. 

"Um" the doctor flipped his papers to look at Zak's file. "It says here you're a DJ" 

Nick look at his husband with a questionable look. Zak shrugged his shoulder and said, "Its true in some way." Nick gave a look that he usually gave to his boyfriend when he's telling him to tell the truth. "Don't give me that look, Nick Groff"

Nick smiled as he looked back at the doctor. "We both work together investigating the paranormal"

"Okay. So what's the problem?" 

"Well we recently went to this brewery that is really active. As soon as we got there we got a ton of evidence and-" 

"To make the story short, I wanna know if I'm pregnant" Zak knew Nick was gonna go in great detail of their experience at the haunted location. He really didn't want to be in the doctors office for long. 

"Oh" the doctor looked at him in shock. "I've never really did a check up on a pregnant man" 

"Well is there someone who can?" Zak asked sorta rudely. He was tired and he wanted to go home and fall asleep in his lover's arms. The doctor nodded his head and left the room.

"That was pretty rude" Nick stated. 

"I'm so fucking tired. Also I hate doctors" Zak crossed his arms and had a small pout on his lips. 

Nick smiled and moved to stand in front of the older man. He couldn't help but find the look Zak was making totally adorable. "We'll be out of here soon then you can sleep all you want"

Zak had his hands on Nick's hips to pull him closer. Nick leaned in and kissed the other man's lips. Nick heard a knock on the door so he pulled away as the door opened. Zak's doctor and another lady were there. 

"Sorry to interrupt. This is Dr. Bloom. She has had male patients who were pregnant so she will finish this check up" with that the doctor left. 

"Hello. As you know I'm Dr. Bloom" She stood at 5'8 with her heels on. She had long wavy chestnut hair and blue eyes. 

"I'm Zak Bagans and this is my boyfriend Nick Groff" 

"Nice to meet you guys" she said as she shook their hands. "So I'm gonna start off by asking you some questions" she sat down on the swivel chair.

Zak nodded his head telling her it was okay. Nick sat down in the extra chair in the room since he didn't know how long it would take. 

"So for starters when was the last time you had sexual intercourse?" She asked. 

"Two months ago"  Zak responded. 

"Okay" she wore it down on a piece of paper and then looked back up. "Have you had any symptoms like nasua, fatigue, mood swings?"

"Um yeah. I got sick one day and honestly I'm really tired right now" Zak told her. 

"Alright" She stood up and moved a machine over towards Zak. 

"What the fuck is that?" Zak asked scared. 

"Don't worry, Mr Bagans. It's just so I can do an ultrasound. If you can lay down for me" she walked to turn the lights off as Zak did as he was told. Nick moved closer to his boyfriend to hold his hand. 

"Can you lift your shirt to your chest?" She asked. He did and then jumped as she put something cold on his toned stomach. "Remain calm. I'm just trying to see" 

Zak took a deep breath and looked at his boyfriend. Nick gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand. 

"What is that?" Dr. Bloom said. The couple looked at her with questioning eyes. 

"What's what?" Nick asked. 

"There's..." She paused and she looked extremely shocked. "It seems that you're more then two months and well you can see for yourself" she turned the monitor to the two and Zak sat up a little to see. There was a baby. It looked to be four months old from Zak's calculations but it didn't make sense. The other thing that didn't make sense was that there was something on the baby's head.

"Are those horns?" Nick said. Zak felt like he was crying as he looked at the screen. Nick noticed and instantly felt sad as well. "Babe. It's okay" 

"It's not okay and you know that. Why did you convince me to do this?" Zak asked as he felt tears going down his cheeks.

"Baby it's gonna be okay. I promised it was going to be"

"Well it fucking isn't Nick! What the fuck are we suppose to do now!?! We can't get an abortion since I'm too far along!" 

"Would you mind explaining to me what's going on?" Dr. Bloom said intrupting the two. 

"It's a long story"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think is gonna happen next.


	5. Chapter 4

They had told Dr Bloom everything that happened. Of course she had believe them since she saw the ultrasound sound. They made another appointment next month but she told him to give blood just so they can test to make sure the baby is okay. Now the couple was sitting in the car in complete silence. Zak was staring at the papers Dr. Bloom gave him about what's safe and not safe to do while pregnant. Nick had both his hands on the steering wheel and staring at the car parked in front of them. Nick wasn't sure how long they sat there, but when he finally turned his head, he saw that Zak was crying. 

"Everything is-" 

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence" Zak wiped his tears and looked at his boyfriend. "This is far from okay Nicholas" 

"I know but-" 

"There's no "but" for that statement. Nothing good is coming out of this situation. Our hope to having a normal baby is gone. My first born is a child we made when we were possessed. I'm giving birth to the devil. This isn't something anyone has dealt with before. This isn't an investigation. We can't run away from this" 

Nick knew he was right. All their hope was gone. Their child was doomed to become what ever it is to become. Whatever the ritual had wanted to happen. 

"We should call the network to tell them we can't do the next investigation" Nick said.

"You better not" Zak told him as he started thinking. 

"No way, Zak. We're vulnerable right now. They're gonna go after you and the baby" 

"We're doing any investigation we can do so we can get answers. Obviously whatever is possessing us is following us so why not ask them for advice or why they picked us" 

Nick had to admit it was a good idea, but he couldn't help but worry for Zak's safety. He also worried for the child. He just couldn't help it. The baby is still his and Zak's no matter what it came out to be. "Fine. That means we have a plane to catch"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long. I've been writing other fic's and dealing with life. If you have any ideas please leave it in the comment section. I need some inspiration. The next chapter should be about them investigating Ancient Ram Inn so I'm gonna have to rewatch that episode. Thanks to whoever is still reading this. Hopeful there will be more chapters soon.


	6. Chapter 5

_In the second trimester of pregnancy -- months 4, 5, and 6 -- your baby's fingers and toes are well-defined. His eyelids, eyebrows, eyelashes, nails, and hair are formed, and teeth and bones are becoming denser._

'Yeah' thought Nick. 'My kid also has grown horns and possibly claws'

_The fetus feels and hears everything._

Nick turned his head and looked at Zak's stomach. It still didn't look like he was four months pregnant. Sure when he took off his shirt he had a little bit of weight but nothing super significant. It just looks like he had a huge meal. It's weird to think that the thing in there can hear everything that's going on. Nick thought maybe he should convince Zak to stop cussing so much.

"Jeez" Nick jumped as Aaron sat down in the uncomfortable airplane chair. "He's knocked out"

Aaron was talking about Zak. He had fallen asleep as soon as the plane took off. He rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and sighed happily. While he was unconscious his hand had rested on his stomach. Nick could imagine that if he had a four month old baby bump he would be cradling it.

"Yeah. You know what has been taking a toll on him. All he's been doing for the past two days was eat and sleep all day" Nick informed him.

"What you reading there?" Aaron asked as he looked down at the packet.

"Oh just some information the doctor gave us. Not much help since we aren't-" Nick looked around and softly said, "dealing with a normal baby"

"Right" Aaron nodded and grabbed the packet from Nick. "So have you guys figured out how your gonna deal with the um problem?"

"We have no idea what to do. Like we said we know for sure it's what we thought it was. I just wish this could of been different. This wasn't how I imagine us having a kid" Nick said in a hush voice. "I mean we never even talked about kids before"

"I mean maybe this situation isn't as bad. Maybe the kid will be normal. It all comes down to how you and Zak raise them. You two are what will shape this thing from being evil or whatever." Aaron told him.

"It will never be like that Aaron" The two looked to see Zak had moved to sit upright. Nick noticed that Zak was looking past Aaron. He leaned slightly forward to see Zak was staring at the family sitting in the seats across the aisle. A lady was holding her sleeping baby. "We can never have that Nick. That's not what she wants"

Zak turned his whole body in the chair to look out the window. He watched clouds as he felt the tears sliding down his cheeks. He knew he will have to talk to Nick about all this later when they're alone.  
~~~~~~~~  
They arrived at the Ancient Ram Inn and met John Humphries, the current owner of the inn. John was walking them through the building while telling stories of the succubus. They stopped by the stairs since John stood still.

"Are you okay?" Zak asked him.

"Something is going through me" John said as he clench his fists. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Yeah I'm getting a pressure on my head now too" Zak said as he placed a hand on his temple.

"This has never happen before" John tells them. Aaron looked at Nick with a worried look. Nick knew what his friend was thinking. They're after the baby.

John tells them how the Inn is connected to the Stonehenge. The crew decide to drive over to do a mini investigation. Nick drove as usual. On the way back to the Inn, Zak told Nick to stop the car. Nick parked and Zak practically ran inside the shop.

"What's up with him?" Aaron asked. Nick shrugged his shoulders and they walked in.

"Thank you so much" Zak said after handing the man some money for the ice cream cone. Zak started eating the ice cream as he walked over to Nick and Aaron. Aaron was looking at him confused as Nick was just smiling at his adorable boyfriend. "What?" Zak asked as he licked some ice cream from his lip.

"Nothing" Nick placed his hand on Zak's back and smiled. "Let's sit out front" Aaron went to get his camera to keep filming since he was sure they were gonna talk about the up coming investigation.

Zak lifted his ice cream to the camera and said, "This ice cream is so good" 

Nick laughed as he rubbed Zak's back. "So what's the plan for tonight?"

"I think we should find a pagan witch" Zak said.

"That's not very wise, babe" Nick told him.

"We need answers and she may get them for us. Plus it will provoke the succubus" Nick can tell Zak had that determined look in his eyes so he just agreed with him. As soon as Zak was done with his cone, they got back on the rode. Aaron had found a pagan witch and was gonna meet them at the Inn.

"So we have Lady Snake here today to perform a ritual" Zak said to the camera. She started to do the ritual and the men helped her by lighting the candles.

"Now I'm gonna give you this dagger for you to open the alter for anything to come in" Lady Snake handed the dagger to Zak.

"So we gonna do this?" Zak said to the two.

"I think we're taking this too far" Aaron said behind the camera.

"I would just like to say that when doing this I offered them a gift and that gift is you" Lady Snake pointed at Zak.

"We shouldn't do this" Aaron said.

"It's too late regardless" Nick told him.

"It's just what if the mother of all entities attaches to us?" Aaron said scared.

"You've been with me and Nick taunting ghosts for years. We've been attacked. I'm in the worst condition" Zak practically yelled.

"Zak, I'm gonna take this from you. You're not yourself" Lady Snake grabbed the dagger and Zak nodded his head. She opened the alter and had Zak lay on the floor. They waited and Zak looked down towards the alter.

"Did you hear that?" Zak asked.

"Hear what?" Nick asked.

"It sounded like bells ringing" Zak said and turned to look at Aaron. "What the hell man?" Zak could only see the outline of Aaron. Everything else was blurry. "What the fuck!" They all looked at the feet of Zak since they heard a growl.

"Oh my god" Lady Snake sounded scared which worried Nick. "She's coming in"

"What?" Zak said. He then felt something. "I'm getting a tingling feeling on my thighs" Then Zak felt something wet between his legs. He lifted his head to look down to see nothing.

"Have the child" he heard something whisper into his ear.

"Nick!" He screamed. Nick immediately dropped the camera and kneeled next to Zak.

"What's wrong? Talk to me baby" Nick placed his hand him Zak's hair.

"The baby!" Zak yelled as he placed his hands on his stomach. He then felt a sharp pain in his back. "Ah! Fuck!" He arched his back and screamed.

"What's wrong with the baby?" Nick placed his hand over Zak's hands on his stomach. "Talk to me, Zak" Aaron watched as Nick whisper something to Zak. He didn't know what to do but film.

"Something's wrong! It wants her out! They can't do this!" Zak yelled.

"Close it!" Nick yelled at Lady Snake. She stood there frozen. "Fucking close it!" Lady snake did finally and Zak finally stopped screaming. Instead he was crying. More like sobbing. Nick pulled him into his lap and tried to soothe his boyfriend. Soon Zak was just breathing heavily with his hands still on his stomach. He then moved and looked down to see he wasn't bleeding like he thought he was. Nick helped Zak stand up and kissed his temple. "Are you okay?"

"I just need to eat and sleep" Zak said. He gave Aaron a reassuring smile. "Thank you Lady Snake"

"You're welcome. I just want to say that you will get answers along the way and I wish you luck" They walked her out and they all left to the hotel they were staying at. The went to a pub close by to get some food. They ate some beef stew which was pretty good. 

They went to the hotel and Zak immediately laid down in the huge bed. Nick went and laid next to his boyfriend and kissed his cheek. "Nick" he whispered.

"Yeah babe" he whispered back.

"I'm scared. I don't want to loss Darcelle" Zak softly said. Nick leaned back to look at Zak's face.

"Who's Darcelle?" He asked confused.

"Our daughter" Zak said. He looked just as confused as Nick did.

"Did the succubus tell you that's the baby's name?" Nick asked.

"You did" Nick got even more confused. "You whispered to me that Darcelle will come on her time. You don't remember"

"No. I was just worried about you since you were screaming" Nick told him.

"I'm okay now. We both are" Zak grabbed Nick's hand to rest on his stomach.

"Good. I love you so much Zak" He kissed him and Zak moved his hands to rest on Nick's shoulder.

"I love you too Nick" Zak said once they broke the kiss. He then moved to cuddle into Nick's side to get some well deserved sleep. 


End file.
